The Story of an Amazing Couple, Who Happen to be Amazing Street Racers
by amksschristian
Summary: A background story for Dom and Letty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I live in the US, so sorry for the British readers, or anyone not from the US, that is reading this. Also, there will be Spanish in this story, but I will have translations. I hope you enjoy.~Marie.

A 12 year old, Leticia Ortiz was up in her room, when she was called down by her mom. She was the poster child for Tomboyish girls. She constantly wore tight jeans and tank tops, and never wore dresses or skirts. She had long, dark brown hair, that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes, her eyes were one of her best features, they were a dark brown. She liked to think of them as if they were chocolate. Her skin was that of a normal Dominican and Puerto Rican descendent. She had a flat stomach and a little bit of a chest.

When her mom called her name, she was reluctant, but after 3 calls, she finally came down.

"¿Que, Mama?" Letty said, standing in front of her mother, who was in the kitchen. (What, Mom?)

"Ve con tu padre, y introdúcete a los niños al otro lado de la calle." Mrs. Ortiz said. (Go with your father, and introduce yourself to those kids across the street.)

"No quiero." (I don't want to.)

"Eso no era una pregunta." (That wasn't a question.)

"Si yo tengo que." Letty said, as she walked out with her father. (If I have to.)

They walked over to the house across the street, and her father introduced himself to the male that was sitting in the grass.

"Hello, my name is Pablo Ortiz, my family and I just moved into the house across the street. We just thought we'd introduce ourselves." Mr. Ortiz said, putting out his hand.

The man stood up, and shook Mr. Ortiz's handed. "I'm Antonio Toretto, but people call me Tony. Nice to meet you. Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Leticia."

"Hello, little lady." Tony said.

"Hi. My name is Leticia but I hate it. I like to be called Letty." Letty said, as she shook Tony's hand.

"Would you and your family like to stay for our BBQ? Every Sunday we have a BBQ, where some of our family comes over. We have plenty of food." Tony said to Pablo.

"Are you sure?" Pablo said.

"Yes, of course."

"Ok. Just let me go tell my wife." Pablo said. He and Letty walked back to their house. Once in the house, Pablo talked to his wife, they decided to go. After 10 minutes, the family walked back over to the Toretto's house. There was 6 kids in the front yard. 2 of them looked like teenagers, and the other 4 all looked under the age of 12. Letty's attention was on a boy that was throwing a football around with his friend. He was muscly for a kid. He had a shaved head, that suited him surprisingly well. He had dark brown eyes, and tan skin. Letty started slowly walking over to him, when she was stopped by a girl.

"Hello, my name is Mia. Who are you?" The girl said.

"I'm Letty. Me and my family just moved in across the street." Letty said.

"Cool. I'm 8, how old are you?"

"I just turned 12."

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." Mia said as she ran away.

Letty continued to walk over to the boy. She got a few feet next to him, when he realized her.

"Who are you?" The boy said.

"I'm Letty. I just moved in across the street."

"I'm Dom, and that's Vince." He said as she pointed to his friend. "How old are you?"

"12."

"I'm 14."

"Cool."

"Are you staying for dinner?" Vince said.

"Yeah. Mr. Toretto invited us."

"Of course he did. That's so typical of my dad. Always so friendly." Dom said, with a chuckle. "So, Letty, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child. What about you?"

"My little sister Mia. And this guy. He's practically my brother." Dom said as he pointed to Vince.

"I already met Mia. She seems nice."

"She can be, but she always has her way. It's usually her way or no way. She rules the house."

"Oh. So who are the other kids?"

"That is Cassie. She's my cousin. She's 10." Dom said, pointing at a blonde haired, blue eyed, white girl. "That's her brother, Caden, he's 6." He said, pointing at a brown haired, blue eyed, white boy. "And that's their little sister, Charlie, and she is 4." He said pointing at a blonde haired, brown eyed, white girl.

"Why are they white? I'd expect them to be tan, like you." Letty said.

"Well, they're my cousins on my mom's side. She's half Mexican and half Italian. My dad's Cuban. Mia and I got our dad's Cuban skin color, but my mom is a lot lighter than us. Kinda like your mom."

"Oh. I'm Dominican and Puerto Rican

"Cool." Shortly after they ended their conversation, a women told them dinner was ready.

"That's my mom, Marcella." Dom said to Letty.

"Those are my parents, Pablo and Ana Ortiz." Letty said as she pointed to her parents.

"Those are my parents, Jonathan and Camila Cartwright." Vince said, pointing to his parents.

"Dom, hurry up." Mia said to her bother.

"I'm coming." Dom said, as he started walking to the backyard. Vince and Letty followed him. All of the kids took a seat at one end of the table, while all of the adults took seat at the other end. There was burgers, hotdogs, bread, cornbread, baked beans, potato salad, and condiments on the table. All, but one of the adults had a Corona for a drink. The one adult who didn't was who Letty assumed was Dom's cousins' mother, who looked noticeably pregnant.

Once they said Grace, everyone dug into the food. Dom helped get Letty's food, because she couldn't reach. Everyone finished their meal within an hour, and Mia and Marcella cleaned up the dishes. The kids continued to play in the yard, while the adults talked at the table. As it started to get late, Dom's cousins left, and then Vince left, after them. About 30 minutes after Vince left, Letty's parents told her to say goodbye.

"Bye Dom." Letty said.

"Bye. Will I be seeing you again?" Dom said.

"Probably. I mean live right across the street."

"Ok, goodnight." Dom said as he walked away.

A/N: What did you guys think? I made up all of the names, except for Tony, Dom, Letty, and Mia.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few days since a Letty had gone over to the Toretto's. She decided she would go over and say hi. She walked outside of her front door, and saw Dom in the garage. Mia was sitting in the yard, reading a book. Letty walked over to the house, and almost immediately, Mia saw her.

"Hey Mia." Letty said.

"Hi Letty." Mia said.

"Can I go work on the car with your brother?"

"If he lets you."

"K, thanks.

Letty walked over to the garage, and knocked on the frame of the door. Dom looked behind him, when he heard the knock.

"Hey Letty. What's up?" Dom said

"The sky." Letty said.

"What?"

"You asked what's up, and I said the sky."

"Very funny, smart mouth."

"Can I help you with the car?" Letty said, pointing to the old 1970, black Charger.

"I don't think a girl would do any better than a guy."

"What? Are you saying that a girl is less powerful than a guy?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can I work on the car or not?"

"How much do you know about cars?"

"A lot. Where I used to live, there was a lot of street races. The people taught me about cars. Plus my dad used to work at a shop."

"Where exactly did you use to live?"

"The other side of LA. We moved because my dad got a job at Harry's, that and the violence was high over there."

"Does your dad like working at Harry's?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's only been working there for a few days. Why do you ask?"

"Because my dad owns a garage and a diner. If your dad ever wanted a little extra money, he could come work for us part time. You could help my mom and Mia in the diner. My cousin Cassie usually helps at the diner, but she just started playing soccer after school, so she doesn't have as much time."

"I'll ask my parents. Now, can I work on the car?"

"Go ahead." Dom step, stepping out of the way. "By the way, where do you go to school?"

"I go to the closest middle school. I don't remember what it's called."

"You mean Cibolo Hill. Is that where you go?"

"Yeah."

"Vince and I go there."

"Cool, I guess."

Dom and Letty spent the next few hours working in the garage, when Marcella called them in for lunch.

"Hola Leticia." Marcella said, as Letty and Dom walked into the house. (Hello Leticia.)

"Hi Mrs. Toretto." Letty said.

"Oh, por favor, llámame Marcella." (Oh, please, call me Marcella.)

"Ok." Letty said, as she sat down at the table.

"¿Por qué están ustedes sentados a la mesa, sin lavarse las manos?" Marcella said, looking at Dom and Letty. (Why are you two sitting down at the table, without washing your hands?)

"Lo siento, mama." Dom said, as he stood up and walked to the sink. Letty followed him. (Sorry, mom.)

Once Dom and Letty washed their hands, they sat back down at the table, and Marcella said grace, they were ready to eat. Marcella had prepared chicken tacos.

"¿Mama, puede Letty y yo ir al garaje, más tarde?" Dom said, looking at his mom. (Mom, can Letty and I go to the garage, later?)

"Sí, pero terminar su almuerzo primero. Te llevaré allá, cuando termine." Marcella said. (Yes, but finish your lunch first. I'll drive you over there, when I'm done.)

"Gracias, mama." (Thanks, mom.)

After they finished eating lunch, Marcella drove Dom and Letty over to the garage. Dom showed Letty around the garage, and the diner, that was right next to the garage. Dom showed Letty the car that she could work on. It was a 1974 Plymouth Barracuda. It was a matte black color.

When Dom showed it to Letty, he could see that she was intrigued. He knew that she loved cars. He was wrong to doubt her.

After a few minutes of looking at the car, Letty went straight to work. She picked up a wrench, and started fixing it.

Dom and Letty worked until 6:30, when Tony said it was time to go home. He drove Letty back to her house, and then drove into his driveway. Letty walked into her house, with a smile on her face. She was happy she got to work on a car.

A/N: Hey guys. I know that in F&F 6, Dom said Letty was 15 when they met, but I like the story better if they met as young kids. Also, I'm not sure of the year. Apparently Letty is supposed to be like 34, and Dom is in his early 40's, so technically they're not 2 years apart, but the story flows better, that way. I'm just gonna say it's 1995

I will probably skip ahead like 2 years, on the next chapter, because I'm gonna explain the death of Marcella Toretto.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a year and a half, since Letty had proved her skills to Dom. A lot had happened in that year and a half. The saddest event, was when Marcella Toretto was diagnosed with stage ll (stage 2) Leukemia. It was found near her liver, at first, but it had started to spread to her liver. She had started chemotherapy about 6 months ago. The chemo was not helping as well as the doctors had thought it would. Her health was failing, and the Toretto's weren't handling it well.

Over the past year and a half, the Ortiz's had grown close to the Toretto's. They were basically one big family. They weren't really taking the illness well, either. Marcella was like a second mom to Letty. Letty and her mom had never really been that close, they always fought. Ana liked to think it was because of how similar they were.

Letty was so close to Marcella, she even taught her about puberty and sex. Ana's mom never like to talk about that with Ana, so Ana didn't want to talk to her daughter about that. Letty didn't really care that her mother didn't interact with her, she still knew her mother loved her.

When Dom told Letty about Marcella, she cried for a day straight. Even though Letty was an emotionally unstable 13 year old, she rarely cried. The last time she had really cried of sadness, was when paternal grandma died, but that was when she was 7.

Dom and Letty had also become closer, as friends. Because they were only 2 years apart, it was easier for them to get along. Letty even started taking a sexual/romantic attraction to him. He, of course, was clueless, and didn't see what she was doing. He liked her as a friend, but didn't see the reason of liking her anymore than that.

On the day making a year and a half, since Dom and Letty met, Marcella was admitted into the hospital, and then died 3 days later. She left her children and husband, on their own. Mia and Dom didn't talk for the next 3 days, after she died. They didn't go to school, they hardly drank or ate, they didn't interact with any but each other, and their dad. They held a funeral for Marcella, 4 days after she died. She was buried next to her parents and older brother.

For the next month, Dom didn't act the same. He wasn't this calm, laid-back, simple, logical teenager anymore. He lost his temper easily, and he even punched a costumer in the nose, when he mentioned Dom's mom. Dom was nothing like he used to be. Letty could see it, and she wanted to help, but she knew that it was best to stay away.

The whole family was trying to cope with their loss. They had each other, and that's what mattered.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter seemed off and out of place. I just wanted a catch-up chapter, where I could explain Marcella death, without going into too much detail. I hope you like it, though.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 6 months since Marcella's death. The Toretto's had come to terms with it, and they were slowly coping. Mia was now 10, Letty had just turned 14, and Dom had just turned 16. Dom had finally started to see the attraction Letty had to him. Letty had started working at he garage with Tony, her dad, Dom, and Vince. She felt like she was one of the guys. She liked that they treated her that way. Even though she was a tomboy, she still loved sneaking peeks of Dom, whenever she could. She didn't think anyone noticed, but secretly, Vince saw her doing it multiple times.

Mia and Letty had grown to be surprisingly close friends, even though Mia was 4 years younger. Mia was very mature for her age, and had great maternal instincts. She and Mia had even started babysitting neighbor kids, on their free time. Mia was always great with kids, Letty was just there because Mia was so young. Letty didn't really mind the kids, but she would get annoyed when they would scream or cry. Mia would take it like a champ, and calm them down without losing her temper.

One day when Dom and Letty were at school, they sat next to each other at lunch, and Dom told her about the street races he did.

"So, how would you like to come to a street race tomorrow night?" Dom said.

"What do you mean? How would you even be able to get into a street race?" Letty said.

"Keep this between us, but I race. I've been racing for almost a year now. Some people know me as 'The King of the Streets.'"

"Ha, you are so full of yourself." Letty laughed.

"It's true. Just come with me tomorrow, and find out."

"Ok." Letty said, just as the bell rang.

The next day...

Letty had gotten herself ready at the Toretto's house, because she didn't want her parents to see her in the outfit she had chosen. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a camouflage green see-through shirt, showing her black bralette, and black boots. She decided to wear her hair down. She, Dom, and Vince left at 10pm, and got to the race at 10:30. As Dom pulled up, everyone congregated around his 1965 Ford Mustang. He was greeted by a fairly chubby guy named Hector. He ran the races.

Everyone greeted Dom, and stared at Letty. Some of the guys were looking at her with hungry eyes. She mentally rolled her eyes at them. She knew they thought she was some skank that could be tossed around, but if anyone tried to assume that and tell her that, she would make them feel immense amounts of pain.

A few minutes after they got there, Dom was already pulling up the the line, for his first race of the night. Letty stayed with Vince, while Dom raced to his hearts content. Dom ended up racing 4 people, and he won every time. He acquired 8k at the end of the night. Dom, Letty, and Vince went home at 2am, just to wake up at 6am for school.

Dom and Letty met up at lunch again, and talked about the street race.

"So, what did you think about the race?" Dom said.

"It was cool. You killed it. I will admit that I understand why you are called 'The King of the Streets.' It makes sense now." Letty said.

"Finally getting respect."

"Hey, I can take it back."

"No no, I'm just saying. You never admit it when you're wrong."l

"That's not true."

"Name one time you admitted you were wrong."

Letty thought for a few seconds, and then said: "I can't think of any right now, but that's besides the point."

"Whatever." Dom said with a small chuckle.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter was weird, I hope the others ones will be better.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.

Ps: Letty's outfit at the race, was basically the same as the first race in Fast and Furious 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 year later...

It had been one year since Letty's first race. Since then, she, Dom, and Vince had gone to a race every week. Some how, Tony never caught them. Their family was in a good place, and everyone was ok. Everything was ok, until one fateful night when Letty's world changed forever.

Letty had woken up in the morning, to her mom sitting on her bed. She nearly peed her pants because she was so scared.

"Mami, don't scare me like that."

"Lo siento, cariño." Ana said, as she stroked her daughter's hair. (Sorry, sweetheart.)

"¿Que haces en mi cuarto a las siete de la mañana?" Letty said. (What are you doing in my room at seven in the morning?)

"Necesito decirte algo." (I need to tell you something.)

"¿Que?" (What?)

"Tienes un hermano mayor y una hermana." (You have an older brother and sister.)

"¿De qué estás hablando?" (What are you talking about?)

"Tuve gemelos unos cinco años de que nacieras. Me obligó el estado a renunciar a ellos." (I had twins about five years before you were born. I was forced by the state to give them up.)

"Mami, please speak in English."

"Fine." Ana said, with a heavy accent.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Don't I have somewhat of a right to know that I have sibling?"

"Yes, you do. It was hard for me to admit it because I felt like shit. I feel so bad."

"What are their names?"

"Havana is the oldest by three minutes, and Ricardo is the younger one."

"So they're 21?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They live in San Francisco. They were adopted when they were 8, luckily the couple adopted them together."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I felt like you should know. In case you ever want to find them."

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for school, so can we talk about this later."

"Sure." Ana said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Letty fell against her pillow, trying to comprehend what she just learned. After about 10 minutes of thinking, she decided to get up and take a shower. She had gotten ready in 30 minutes, and walked over to the Toretto's for breakfast.

In the Toretto house...

"Hey Tony." Letty said as she walked into the kitchen. Mia and Dom were already sitting at the table. Letty walked over to the sink, washed her hands, and then sat down next to Dom. "Hey Dom."

"Hey Let."

"I can't work at the garage today. I have something to take care of, after school."

"Ok. Do you want to tell me what it is?"

"No." Letty said, as Toby put a plate of food in front of her.

"Ok."

Everyone ate until 8, when the bus arrived. Dom and Letty said goodbye to Mia, and left. The whole school day, Letty couldn't think straight. She never payed attention in class, but today it was worse. She kept thinking about her siblings. When she got out of school, she went over to the Toretto's. When she and Dom walked in, Tony called her into the kitchen.

"What's up, Tony?" Letty said.

"I have some bad news." Tony said, sadly.

"What?"

"I got a call at about 10:00 this morning, it was from the nearby hospital. The doctor told me that your parents were in a car accident, and someone found them. The doctor said they died around 9:45. I'm so sorry."

"Please tell me you're lying." Letty said, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I wish I was."

Letty ran into Tony's arms, and started crying into his shirt. He just rubbed her back, and told her everything would be ok. After a few hours of sitting by herself in their guest bedroom, Letty decided to go to Dom's room. She got up and walked across the hall.

"Hey Dom." Letty whispered.

"Hey Let, how're you doing?"

Letty didn't say anything, she just rushed up to Dom, and squeezed her arms around his body. He was shocked at first, but then he hugged her back. He even kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Letty let go of Dom and sat on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have anywhere to go. The state's gonna take me away, and I'm gonna spend three years in an orphanage, because no one will want to adopt me." Letty cried.

"We'll take you. My dad will adopt you. I promise you won't be taken away. It'll be ok." Dom said, soothingly.

"I'm scared, Dom."

"It'll be ok. You will get through this."

"This morning my mom told me that I have siblings."

"What?"

"She told me that I have 21 year old twin siblings, a brother and a sister. I want to find them."

"I'll help you find them. You won't have to do this alone. You were there for me and Mia when my mom died. We'll be there for you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"You should probably try to get some sleep. There's sheets in the closet, for the guest bed."

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Uh, Let, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please. Nothing has to happen. We're not gonna have sex, I just want some comfort."

"Ok, you can sleep in here."

They got ready for bed, and then laid together, until they fell asleep.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be a bit of a catch-up, and then Letty's first race.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a month since Ana and Pablo died. Their funeral was held a week after their death, and they were buried together in the same cemetery as Marcella. Letty had gone back to school a few days after the funeral. She had moved in with the Toretto's, and they had sold most of the stuff that was in the house. Currently, the house was for sale.

Letty had been coping with it, in her own way. Some days she would cry herself to sleep, and others she would waste her energy by punching her pillow, or the wall.

She had gone to a few races, but never had the energy to cheer, or be excited about them. A few times, Dom had mentioned that she could start racing, if she wanted to. She turned him down every time, but one day when they were at school, she had finally said yes.

"So, you know how you've been saying I could go to the races and start racing?"

"Yeah." Dom said.

"Can I race tonight?"

"What car are you gonna use?"

"The '69 Mustang."

"Where are you gonna get the money?"

"Shit, I forgot about that."

"I'm just kiddin', I'll pay for you."

"Thanks Dom."

Later that night...

Letty was really excited for her first race, she couldn't contain it. She had a smile on her face, pretty much the whole day, which she hadn't had a day like that since her parents died.

As soon as she got home from school, she picked out her outfit. She decided to wear a dark blue, shear crop-top, black, leather jeans, and black Converse. Letty, Dom and Vince left at around 10pm, and they drove to the garage to get the Mustang. Dom was driving a 1970 black Plymouth Barracuda, Vince was driving a white 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner, and Letty was driving Dom's 1969 red Mustang. They got to the races by 10:30, and Dom was the first to race. He raced a few times, before he challenged Letty. She agreed, and they got up to the starting line.

Letty had butterflies in her stomach. She was so excited to feel the adrenaline rush from racing. She was so caught up in the moment, she barely noticed the skank who walked in front of the cars. When Dom roared his engine, she was pulled out of her trance.

When the skank dropped the flag, she sped off, as fast as she could. She was so high on adrenaline, she didn't realize how close Dom's car was to hers. Before she knew it, she was being slammed into the wall, on the side of the road.

All she saw was broken glass, and the road, before she passed out. Dom immediately got out of his car, and ran over to hers. The whole crowd came rushing, and Vince was leading them. Dom scooped Letty up, and placed in the back of his car, and drove to the hospital.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I just felt like it flowed better that way. The next one will be longer.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dom raced to the hospital, and a drive that should have taken 10 minutes, only took about 5. He pulled up to the curb of the ER, and carried her inside.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help me!" Dom yelled, as he entered the ER.

A nurse came running up to him. "What happened, sir?"

"She was in a car accident. Please help."

"What her name and age?"

"Leticia Ortiz, she's 15."

"Ok." The nurse said, as another nurse with a gurney showed up behind her. The first nurse instructed Dom to lay her on the gurney. The second nurse whisked the gurney away.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Dom said

"We don't know right now. Can I have you fill out these papers? We need to know all of her information. Also, what's your name?"

"Dom Toretto. I'm 17."

"Ok, Dom, just sit down, and a doctor will be out when we know something more."

Dom did as he was told, and sat in the chair. He filled out the papers. After about an hour of sitting in the chair, a female doctor came out behind the curtain, and walked up to him. Dom immediately stood up, and faced her.

"Are you Dom Toretto?" The doctor said.

"Yes."

"My name is Dr. Lilac Curtis, I'm the doctor who first saw Leticia Ortiz."

"How is she?"

"She's stable. We're gonna admit her overnight. Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was teaching her to drive, and I lost control of my car, and accidentally ran into her. Her car flipped a few times, and landed on the roof."

"Did you run her into anything?"

"A wall."

"Mr. Toretto you do know that driving laws are set in place for a reason, right?"

"Yes, I do. I was just trying to show her something. I don't know what happened to my car, but I drove her here in it, and it seems fine."

"Ok. I'm sorry but I really can't discuss her condition with you, because you don't seem to be family."

"I am her family, I'm her brother."

"Ok. She suffered a broken nose from the airbag. A couple broken ribs. A broken left radius, which is her left arm. A broken collarbone. A few gashes on her arm, including a deep one on her wrist."

"Will she recover?"

"Yes, she will fully recover."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

"You will be able to see her in about an hour."

Dom nodded his head, and the doctor walked away.

An hour later, Dr. Curtis came back, and told Dom to follow her. He did as he was told, and followed her. They went up to the third floor, and down the long hall. She was in a room at the very end of the hall. She was laying in a white bed, with and IV sticking out of her right hand. Dom walked in and sat down in the chair, next to the bed.

"Just press the button if you need anything. Also is there anyone you would like us to call?"

"Uh, no."

"Does she have parents?"

"Her parents died a month ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you alone for now, my shifts ends at 2am, so I'll check on you before I leave."

"Ok. What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight, its 11:50."

"Ok."

"Goodbye." The doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Dom sat in the chair and stared at her, for what felt like forever, but was really only a few minutes. It had been 30 minutes, since the doctor left, and Dom was starting to fall asleep, until he saw Letty move her feet. He immediately stood up, and rushed over to her. "Letty, wake up." She groaned a little, and then opened her eyes.

"Dom?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me. How're you feelin'?"

"I hurt everywhere. What happened?"

"I lost control of my car, and rammed into you, at the race. I brought you here to the hospital. The doctor said you have a broken nose, broken ribs, and broken left arm, a broken collarbone, and gashes all over, including a deep one on your wrist."

"When can I leave?"

"Not until tomorrow. They want to keep you over night for further monitoring."

"Does Tony know?"

"Not yet. I'm scared to tell him, because I know he'll beat my ass."

"Yeah, he will." Letty chuckled.

Dom sat back down in the chair, and they just talked for an hour and a half. The doctor came back in to check on them, and they said they were fine. The next day went by much smoother, and Letty was released at 1:00pm. She was wearing a neck brace, and a cast on her arms. She had stitches in her right wrist, and butterfly bandages on her nose. She was wheeled out of the hospital by Dom, and put in the car by him as well. Dom drove her home, as slowly as he could. He helped her inside, and upstairs. He walked back downstairs, and was startled by the raspy voice of his father. "Dominic Anthony Toretto, where the hell have you been, and what the hell happened to Letty?"

Dom walked into the kitchen, and faced his father. "I was at the hospital with Letty."

"What happened to her?"

"Uh, nothing."

"What the fuck happened, Dominic?"

"She was in an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"A car accident."

"Where did you go last night? A race?"

"Yes."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"We've been going to the races for a while. I've been going for two years, but Letty had only been going for a year. Yesterday was supposed to be her first race. I challenged her, and she accepted. We weren't even halfway through, when I got distracted, and lost control. My car slammed into hers and she rammed into the wall, bounced off, and her car rolled a few times, before she landed on the roof. I took her to the hospital, and they kept her for monitoring. She has a broken left arm, broken ribs, and broken collarbone, a broken nose, and a few gashes, a deep gash on her wrist that required stitches."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"She's 15, she shouldn't be at those races."

"I know."

"Apparently you don't know. You are to never go to those races again. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

"Go to your room."

"Yes sir." Dom said, as he went up the stairs.

Dom went to his room, and fell into his bed. He felt so bad for what he did, but he knew that he would never put her in harm's way, again.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be set a year later, and will be Tony's death.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1 year later... (1998)

Letty had fully healed in 6 months, which was longer than the doctors anticipated, but she kept refusing to go to physical therapy. Luckily, she got out of recovery with only a few scars. She and Dom had finally started going out, and they had been since a few months after the accident. Tony had been mentioning for a few months that he was gonna take his last race. Of course no one believed him, but that was until exactly a year after Letty's accident, when he told Dom, Letty, Vince, and Mia that he would be taking his last race, the next day.

When the last race came around, all of the kids went. Dom was wearing a white tank-top, jeans, and beige boots. Vince was wearing pretty much the same thing. Letty was wearing a black crop-top, jean shorts, and black wedges. Mia was wearing a yellow dress, with silver sandals. Dom and Letty drove together in Dom's Plymouth Barracuda, Vince drove Mia in his Plymouth Roadrunner, and Tony drove in his 1970 black Dodge Charger. It had a painted 97 on the side, meaning it was a race car.

As soon as they got to the track, Tony pulled up to the starting line. Dom, Letty, Vince, and Mia took their seats in the stands. The person in the basket waved the flag. All five cars sped off. At the 15th lap of a 50 lap race, Tony was in the lead with Kenny Linder, number 64, right behind him. Just as they Tony was entering his 16th lap, Linder rammed his car into Tony's and it went flying into the wall. The car flipped over, and burst into flames.

Dom could've sworn he heard Tony scream, but he couldn't tell. He immediately went into action, and ran down to the track. Vince, and Letty followed him. Dom tried to get close, but couldn't because the flames were to high. The emergency team doused the car in water and used a fire extinguisher. The flames were put out fairly quickly, and Dom saw that the car was badly burnt. The emergency team pulled Tony's burnt body out of the car, and got him onto a gurney. They covered him with a cloth, and whisked him away. Dom turned around to see Letty and Vince. Dom rushed into Letty's arms, and buried his face in her neck, as best as he could. She comforted him, while he cried. She even started crying herself. Vince went back to the stands, to get Mia, and then went back to his car. Vince and Mia drove home, but Dom and Letty stayed at the track for a little longer.

After an hour of just sitting in the stands, in silence, Dom decided he should go home. Letty drove his car, and Dom sat in the passenger seat, with a blank stare on his face. They got home, and Letty took Dom to his bedroom. They laid together, but then it turned into something more. Dom just needed comfort, and Letty gave that to him. It started as just making out, but then Letty took off her clothes, and Dom followed suit. Soon, a part of Dom was in her. They stayed like that for an hour, and then fell asleep, wrapped in each other's love and warmth.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this sad chapter. I tried to make it as cannon as I could. The next chapter will be set a week after Tony's death, when Dom almost kills Linder.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 week later...

It had been one week since Tony died. They had held his funeral 3 days after his death. He was at the same cemetery as Marcella, Ana, and Pablo.

Dom had been distant from everyone, including Letty. He knew Mia needed him, but he couldn't face her. Letty and Vince were left to take care of Mia. Dom had spent 5 of 7 days after Tony's death, at the garage. He had been trying to fix the charger. The only thing he had done that wasn't related to cars, since the death, was take two showers, eat one meal a day, and go to the store to get something for his family. He wanted them to have something to remember him by, because he knew he was going to be going away for a while. He knew he was going to find Linder, and kill him.

He had bought Mia a gold necklace with a gold heart charm. He had bought Vince new tool set. He bought Letty something that seemed cheap, but he knew she would love. He bought her a silver necklace with a silver cross on it. The cross had fake diamonds in it. Both the gold necklace and the silver necklace were fake, but he knew they would love them. He was going to give it to them when he was about to leave.

8 days after the death of Tony, Dom was in the garage, working on the Charger, when Kenny Linder walked in. He walked up to the counter, and rung the little bell. This boiled Dom's blood. Dom put down the tool, and walked over to Linder. Dom punched him in the face, and the picked up the closest wrench. He kicked Linder to the ground, jumped on top of him, and repeatedly hit him in the face with the wrench. Dom did it for so long, his arm got so heavy, he couldn't lift his arm. After 15 blows to the face, Dom finally dropped the wrench, and got off of Linder. Linder got up, and wobbly walked to the exit. He walked out and Dom ran. He hopped in his Barracuda, and drove off, back to the house.

At the house...

Dom rushed into the house, and immediately ran into Letty's arms.

"What's wrong, Dom?" Letty said as she put her arms around Dom.

"Letty, I almost killed him."

"Who did you almost kill?"

"Linder. He came into the garage, and I lost it. I'm so sorry."

"Dom, what are you sorry for?"

"I'm going to jail."

"You don't know that."

Dom didn't say anymore. He just held Letty, and didn't let go. After about 10 minutes, they went upstairs and took a shower together, which led to a make out session, that then led to them having sex. They spent a few hours together in bed. At 10:30pm, there was a pounding on their door. Dom automatically knew who it was.

"Letty, it's the cops."

"What? Dom, please don't leave me." Letty cried.

They both put on clothes, and then Dom said: "look in the top draw of the nightstand. I have things for you, Mia, and Vince. I love you so much." He held her close, and kissed her head, before she passionately kissed his lips. Another loud pound pulled them apart, and Dom opened the door. Letty followed him, and together they opened the door. Letty stood beside, while Dom dealt with the cops.

"Are you Dominic Toretto?" The cop said.

"Yes."

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"Who issued the warrant?"

"Kenneth Linder. You, Dominic Toretto, are here by under arrest for the attempted murder of Kenneth Linder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." The cop said, putting Dom in handcuffs.

"Dom, I love you." Letty yelled Dom was being escorted out of the house.

 _A/N: So I know this chapter was rushed but I just wanted to get this part over with._

 _I always enjoy feedback.~Marie_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dom spent the night in jail, and had an interrogation in the morning. He was escorted by an officer, to an open room, with a huge mirror on one of the walls. Dom was sat down, and his handcuffs were locked to the table.

"Mr, Toretto, would you like a lawyer?" The cop said.

"No." Dom said.

"Are you aware of your right to an attorney?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to stress that right?"

"I already said no."

"Are you aware of what you supposedly did to one Mr. Kenneth Linder?"

"Not fully."

"He suffered from a broken nose, both broken cheeks, a broken jaw, a cracked skull, and several concussions. His face will be permanently disfigured. What is it exactly you did to Mr. Linder?"

"He walked into my garage."

"Does that warrant beating a man half to death?"

"No."

"Then what caused you to do what you did?"

"My father and Linder were in a race together, 9 days ago. Linder intentionally rammed his car into my father's, and killed my father."

"Is there anything to warrant that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Were there witnesses?"

"Lots, including my girlfriend, brother, and sister."

"We will get to that later, but for now, please tell me exactly what you did to Mr. Linder."

"He walked into my garage, I punched him in the face, pinned him to the floor, and beat him with a wrench, 15 times."

"Are you pleading guilty to attempted murder?"

"Yes."

"We won't convict you until we can get witnesses from both crime scenes."

"There's only victims from the track. There was nobody else anywhere near my garage."

"Alright Mr. Toretto. My team and I will question Mr. Linder, and your friends. Can you tell me where your friends are?"

"At my house. 1327 Echo Park."

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Toretto." The cop said as he left the room. Another cop entered the room, and unlocked Dom's cuffs from the table, and stood Dom up. The cop walked Dom back to his cell.

Later that day, the cop brought in Letty and Vince, but decided to not interrogate Mia because she was so young.

Letty's interrogation...

"Ms. Ortiz, can you tell me exactly what happened the night of the death of Mr. Antonio Toretto?"

"Do I have to?"

"No, because you aren't a prisoner, you have freedom of speech. Is there any reason you wouldn't want to tell us what happened?"

"No, I just don't like thinking about it. Tony was basically my dad. My family and I are still grieving."

"Who exactly is your family? In your file it says your parents died a year ago."

"Dom, Mia, and Vince are my family. I got a brother and sister who I've never met, but they aren't my family."

"I just want to make sure that when you talk about what happened the night of the death of Antonio Toretto, you will be completely unbiased. I am aware of the romantic relationship you and Dominic Toretto have."

"Yes, I will be unbiased."

"Ok, now would you care to tell me what happened the night of the death of Antonio Toretto?"

"Dom, Vince, Mia, and I all went to the tracks to watch Tony's last race. He was a racer, and he lived for it. The only thing he loved more was his family. He was just about to enter his 16th lap, when Linder came up behind, and then beside him, and rammed his car into Tony's. Tony was sent flying into the wall, and then he bounced off, and rolled a few times. The car ended up right side up, but I guess the gas tank started to leak, because the car went up in flames. Dom screamed, and ran down to the wrecked car. Vince and I followed him, but it was already too late. The emergency team put out the fire, and pulled Tony's burnt body out of the car." Letty said, as she let a single tear escape her eye.

"What did you do with the car?"

"It's at the garage."

"What garage?"

"The one Tony used to own, but now is owned by Dom."

"Did you know of Dominic's beating?"

"Right after he did it."

"Were you apart of it?"

"No. Dom rushed in the door at around 6 or 7pm yesterday, and came up to me, and held onto me. He said he had almost killed Linder, and that he was sorry."

"What exactly was he sorry for?"

"For leaving us. He already knew he was gonna go to jail. He even bought us gifts. This necklace is from him." Letty said, pointing to the silver cross around her neck.

"What exactly did Dominic do in the hours right before his arrest?"

"That's personal."

"Ms. Ortiz, please answer the question."

"Fine. Dom and I spent some time alone, together. Do I need to explain further?"

"No need, I understand."

"Am I free to go?"

"Yes." Right after that, Letty got up and walked out of the room. Vince was interrogated right after her, and when he was done, him and Letty drove home together.

Linder was interrogated, but wasn't convicted of a crime. The only thing that was done was time was taken off of Dom's sentence. Originally he would've been spending 5 years in prison, but now he was only sentenced to 2.

Dom was taken to court 3 days after his interrogation, and he plead guilty.

The conviction...

Everyone rose for the judge, and then sat back down, when the judge got to his seat. Dom was the defendant, obviously, and he had a lawyer by his side. He didn't want one, but decided it would look better. Vince and Letty were both at the courtroom. Mia couldn't go because she was under the age of 15.

When the judge did get to his seat, the clerk spoke. "Court is now in session. The Honorable Judge Carlos Rodriguez presiding."

"In the matter of the State vs Toretto, Mr. Toretto, how do you plea?" The judge said.

"Guilty, your Honor." Dom said. His words obviously shocked Letty and Vince, but they didn't say anything.

"Counsel, have you reached a settlement?" The judge said.

"Yes, your Honor. The people have agreed to time severed and probation, as long as Mr. Toretto completes an approved anger management course." The D.A. said.

"Mr. Toretto do you know that by pleading guilty you loose the right to a jury trial?" The judge said.

"Yes, your Honor." Dom said.

"Do you give up that right?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Do you understand what giving up that right means?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that you are waiving the right to cross-examine your accusers?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that you are waiving your privilege against self-incrimination?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone force you into accepting this settlement?"

"No, your Honor."

"Are you pleading guilty because you in fact beat the victim without legal provocation?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Mr. Toretto, you are here by sentenced to 2 years in the Lompoc maximum security prison, without the option for probation. After you serve your time, I order 6 months of anger management." The judge said, as he brought the gavel down. Dom was lead away by an cop, and wasn't given a chance to say goodbye.

A/N: Hey guys, so that was Dom's arrest, and imprisonment. I hope you enjoyed those chapters. Also if the legal jargon seemed off, I'm sorry. I got it off of a website, and you know those aren't always right. The next chapter will be set 5 weeks after Dom goes to jail. BTW, Mia is 12 and a half, Letty is 16, and Vince and Dom are both 18.

I always enjoy feedback.~Marie.

Ps: Ana's name is from Michelle's character from Lost, Ana Lucia. Pablo's name is Paul's Spanish nickname.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

5 weeks later...

It had been 5 weeks since Dom went to prison, and Letty felt like shit the whole time. The first week after he left, she could barely sleep. She was too used to having a warmth other than hers, in her bed, but now obviously it was just her own warmth. The next 2 weeks were hell because she got sick with the flu. She was throwing up every 5 minutes, and her whole body ached. The next 3 weeks were unusual. She thought she still had lingering symptoms from the flu, but she was only getting sick in the morning, and her boobs hurt like a motherfucker. The symptoms didn't connect until one day at school, when she was talking to her friend, Kaylin.

"Hey Kaylin." Letty said as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Wow, Let, you look like shit. What happened to you?" Kaylin said.

"I threw up so much this morning. I cried at a fucking puppy comercial last night. My boobs hurt so much."

"Letty, do you know what those are symptoms of?"

"No."

"Is there anyway you could be pregnant?"

"What, no." Letty paused to think about it, and then the realization set in. "Maybe. Fuck, I'm pregnant." Letty cried.

"You don't know that for sure."

"K, what else would it be?"

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor."

"What symptoms did you have when you were pregnant with Gracie?"

"Pretty much the same. I had terrible morning sickness, I cried about everything, my boobs hurt, I couldn't stand most smells or tastes for the first 5 months."

"Fuck."

"Look, if you are pregnant, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"You should buy some pregnancy tests after school. Just call me before you take them, and I'll come over."

"Alright. I got to go. Bye." Letty said as she stood up from her seat.

She spent the rest of the day in a haze. She was thinking about how bad it would be if she had a baby. She thought of Dom, and how he would be a parent. She thought about it so much, she even started tearing up in Math.

By the end of the day, she couldn't wait to go home. She knew she had to take the tests, but she was scared. She didn't know how she would tell Dom. All she knew was that she had to find out if she was really pregnant.

As soon as she got out of school, she drove to the store and picked up 3 different tests. She drove home, and called Kaylin. Kaylin came over within 10 minutes, and she peed on the tests.

"Ok, all 3 tests are going. I just have to wait like 3 minutes until I can find out." Just as Letty said that, the front door opened and Vince and Mia appeared.

"Hey Let, you up there?" Vince said.

"Uh, yeah."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing."

"Why weren't you at the garage?"

"I had some things to take care of."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

At this point Letty got tired of yelling, and walked downstairs. "Not really, at least not yet."

"Are you ok, you seem a little flushed?"

"V, I'm fine."

"Ok. Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"V, I have to go, just figure it out." Letty snapped.

"Fine Let, calm down."

"Sorry." Letty said, as she walked back upstairs.

Letty and Kaylin went into the bathroom together, and looked at the tests.

"Fuck, I'm pregnant." Letty said as she picked up one of the tests.

"I'm so sorry, Let." Kaylin said as she put her arms around Letty's middle.

"I'm so scared." Letty cried.

"I know. I'll be here with you the whole time. It'll be ok. Teen pregnancy isn't as scary as you might think, trust me I know."

"Kaylin, the father is in jail, and I don't have my parents for support. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You have me and Vince. You'll be ok."

"Can you stay over for dinner, to help me?"

"Yeah, sure." Letty gathered all of the tests, and walked to her room. She put them in her nightstand, and walked downstairs with one of the tests.

"Hey V, can I tell you something?"

"Let, I'm cooking."

"Vince this is really important."

"Fine." Vince said as he put down the spatula. "What's up." Letty didn't say anything, she just held up the test, and immediately say Vince's reaction. "What the hell Letty?"

"I'm so scared." Letty cried.

"Let, are you pregnant?"

"Yes Vince, keep up." Letty snapped.

"Let, it'll be ok." Vince said as he pulled Letty into a hug. "How long have you known?"

"Like 2 minutes."

"Do you want to tell Dom?"

"I don't know."

"If you decided you want to tell him, I'll take you."

"Thanks V." Vince went back to making dinner, and Letty went back upstairs.

Letty and Kaylin spent the rest of the time before dinner, upstairs in Letty's room. Vince called Mia, Letty, and Kaylin down down, about 30 minutes after Letty told him.

Vince, Letty, Mia, and Kaylin ate dinner, and then Kaylin went home for a little bit, and came back with her daughter. Kaylin stayed the night, and her and Letty talked the whole night.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, so that was Letty's pregnancy chapter. The next one will be 10 weeks later. Letty will find out what the gender is._**

 ** _You may be wondering how they pay for the house, so the house is payed off. Vince pays for the electricity and water with the money they make at the garage. Letty and Mia are hiding from CPS (Child Protective Services) because they are still kids, and Vince can't adopt them._**

 ** _Also there are other people who work at the garage, and the diner was shut down._**

 ** _I always enjoy feedback.~Marie._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It has been 10 weeks since she found out she was pregnant. She had gone to her doctor a few days after she took the tests, and her doctor confirmed she was indeed 7 weeks pregnant.

She had told all her friends that she was pregnant, and she had even started to show a little, but she still hadn't told Dom. She was planning to tell him when she found out the gender. She was really apprehensive about telling him, because she knew he would feel really guilty. She did however, like the idea of giving him something to look forward to.

When she was 17 weeks and 5 days pregnant, she went in for her gender reveal ultrasound. She went to a new doctor this week.

"Hello Ms. Ortiz." The nurse said as she led Letty to the exam room.

"Hi." Letty said as she sat on the table.

"My name is Lilli. I will be your nurse for the rest of you pregnancy."

"Ok."

"How old are you?" Lilli said.

"16. I obviously didn't plan for this."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you still see the father?"

"Kinda. He's in jail. He gets out in a little more than a year and a half."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Do you know how weeks you are?"

"17."

"That means we should be able to see the gender. Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Can I just have you lay back, and lift your shirt?"

"Uh, sure." Letty laid back, and rolled up her shirt.

"This is a little cold." Lilli said, as she squirted gel on Letty's stomach. Lilli put the wand over Letty's stomach, and saw a small white baby shaped blob on the screen of mostly black. Letty couldn't help but shed a little tear. She already loved that baby more than anything, but her heart ached for her soulmate. She so badly wanted to see him, and she wanted him to see their baby. "So this is the head." Lilli pointed out. "2 arms and 2 legs, perfect. A round little belly. This is the spinal cord. And here's the flutter of the heart. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yeah." A few seconds after she said that, the room was filled with a steady whooshing sound. That was the sound of her future.

"Ok, now for the reveal. Luckily this baby is in the perfect position. It looks like you are having a baby girl." Lilli said, excitedly.

"A girl." Letty cried, happily.

"Would you like pictures?"

"Yes. Can I get 2? One for me and one for my boyfriend."

"Absolutely. I'm going to go print those, I'll be right back. Feel free to use the tissues to wipe off the gel." Lilli said as she left the room. A few moments later, Letty grabbed one of the tissues and wiped the gel off of her stomach, and lowered her shirt. Lilli came back a few minutes later, with 2 pieces of paper in her hand. "Here are the pictures. I spoke to the doctor, and she is really busy right now, she said she would like you to come back at 25 weeks, and you can discuss the actual birth itself."

"Ok. Thank you so much." Letty said as she hopped off the table. Lilli handed her the pictures, and left the room. Letty got her bag, and left the room as well.

Letty decided to go on a little drive, when she got out of the doctor's appointment. She drove around LA for a few hours, and then decided to get In'n'Out. She drove back to the house, and decided it was time to tell Dom about his child. She went up to her room, and pulled out several pieces of paper. She ended spending a little over an hour just trying to figure what to right. She finally figured out what to write.

(Letter from Letty to Dom)

Hey Baby,

I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me right now. I have something to tell you, and I don't really know how to say it, but here goes.

So when you left, I got sick with the flu for 2 weeks. After the doctor cleared me as not sick anymore, I was still having a few symptoms of the flu. I thought it was just left over affects, and I didn't think too much of it. The symptoms were morning nausea, breasts soreness, and mood swings. Obviously those are not flu symptoms, but I didn't want to think the worst. After 3 weeks of those symptoms, I started going back to school on a regular basis, and I talked to Kaylin about my symptoms. She made me realize that I could be pregnant. I went home that day, and took 3 pregnancy tests, and they all came back positive.

Dom, I'm pregnant. We're gonna be parents.

When I'm writing this, I'm 17 weeks pregnant. You're probably wondering why I waited so long to tell you. I wanted to wait until in knew the gender, and now I do. I've attached a picture of the baby.

It's a girl!

I don't yet know what I'm gonna do with the baby. I'm gonna keep her for the first few months, but then I don't know.

I've started thinking about trying to find my siblings. I want them to know of me.

That's all I have for right now. I'm sorry if this is disappointing, I didn't mean to do this to you, or myself. Please write back. I want to hear from you.

I love you so much,

Letty

(End letter)

Letty mailed the letter the next day, and went about her business, until she got a letter from Dom.

(Letter from Dom to Letty)

Hey Let,

I don't really know what to say about you being pregnant. I'm happy that I'm gonna be a dad, but I'm annoyed with myself because I won't be there for the first year of the baby's life. Please let me see her before you give her up for adoption. I want her to know who I am.

I'm glad you're gonna try to found your siblings.

Letty, I fucking hate it here. The food is shit. The people are assholes. This whole place smells. I miss sex, and I'm sure you do too. I wish I was there for you and Mia. I hope Vince is taking care of you two. Please tell Mia I love her. And Letty, baby, I love you so much. Please write me when the baby is born. Send pictures.

I love you with all of my heart,

Dom.

(End letter)

When reading this letter, Letty started tearing up. She missed Dom so much. She just wanted to feel his touch. Smell his scent. See his beautiful smile. And most of all, she wanted his personality. She just wanted all of him.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, so the next chapter will be the birth of the baby. It's been roughly 10 months since Dom went to prison. Letty has already found her sister, and I'll write that into the next chapter._**

 ** _I always enjoy feedback.~Marie._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Roughly 5 months later...

It had been about 5 months since Letty had told Dom she was pregnant. In those 5 months, she had gotten all the stuff for the baby, gotten a job, and found her sister.

She had found her sister after only a month of looking. She drove to San Francisco, and ran into her at a coffee shop. Havana had 2 children, but she was single. Letty had convinced her to move to LA, and she gladly obliged. All 6 of them (Letty, Mia, Vince, Havana, 5 year old Parker, and 3 year old Sydney) lived together in 1327 Echo Park. The house was surprisingly not too crowded. Vince was almost never there. He would usually end up going to one of his friends' house. He had recently made 2 new friends named Leon and Jesse, they had even started working at the garage. Mia had been doing better, and Letty had even started raising like she was her own child. That's the only way she knew her mothering instincts were kicking in.

Havana and Letty had grown close in the 4 months they had known each other. Havana even promised to be there for the whole birth. When Letty met Havana, she asked about Ricardo, and she said she hadn't seen him in 2 years.

Parker and Sydney had started to grow close to their 'Tia Letty.' She would sometimes take them to get ice cream when Havana wanted a break.

One day, when Letty was 38 weeks pregnant, she started getting some mild contractions. She didn't think too much of it because she knew pre-labor could last weeks. In midday she started to notice them more, and so did Havana. Havana advised her not to go to work, and she surprisingly listened. By 7:00pm her contractions were 7-5 minutes apart lasting 45-60 seconds each. She was in a lot of pain, and really wanted Dom with her. By 8pm Havana had gone to work, and Letty was laying in her bed, crying for the love of her life. She desperately wanted Dom, and she knew she couldn't have him for another year, at least.

Havana got home by 8pm, and Letty's contractions were 4 minutes apart, lasting 60-75 seconds each. She decided she wanted to go to the hospital. Havana gladly drove, and left Parker and Sydney with Mia and Vince.

In the car, on the way to the hospital...

"I'm so done with this." Letty said as she got in the car.

"I know, but it'll be done soon. Once you see her, it'll be all worth it." Havana said.

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I don't know. I might not even keep her. I want her to have the best life, and she will if she gets adopted."

"Letty, she could be in the system for a long time, especially here in LA. Do you really want that for her?"

"I don't know. I'm just so scared to be a parent." Letty cried.

"And you think I wasn't. I had Parker when I was 16, just like you, and don't get me wrong I love my baby girl, but if I could go back and not get pregnant, I would. Or if I could go back and give her up for adoption, I would. Then I got back with the same guy when I was 17, and we had Sydney when I was 18. Being a teen parent is hard, but then you get to spend more time with them. It's your decision, but I hope that helped you make it. Plus once you get attached, you are not gonna want to give her up."

"I know. I'm also scared that Dom's gonna leave me, when he gets out. He is gonna be forced into this life, that I don't think he wants. He's still only got 3 priorities, cars, partying, and having sex. I won't be able to give him that when I have a baby to take care of."

"Who knows, maybe prison changed him. Maybe he's not the same guy he used to be almost a year ago."

"I'm nervous about that too. I want him to change some of his ways, but not all. He still needs to be physically and emotionally with me." Just as Letty finished talking, she had another contraction.

"I think it'll be alr-."

"Shut up." Letty said with clenched teeth. She didn't want anyone talking during a contraction. She wanted it completely quiet.

After 60 seconds, she was able to talk, but after the contraction was over, she felt a little bit of liquid in her pants, then more, and more.

"Uh, Vana, I think my water just broke."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok, I definitely think you're gonna have a baby today."

"Oh, what a relief." Letty sighed.

Once they got to the hospital, Letty was taken to triage, and checked for dilation.

"So it looks like you are at a 6. I'll go tell the admitting nurse, and get you a room in a few minutes. I just need you to fill out those papers, and you'll be all set." The doctor said.

"Thank god. I'm so over this."

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Since yesterday morning."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I know."

The doctor left, and Letty started filling out the paperwork. Within 20 minutes, Letty was admitted and in her birthing room. 2 hours later, she was at 8 centimeters dilated, and her contractions were 2-3 minutes apart. She started having the urge to push.

"Havana, I need to push. Get the doctor." Letty said. Havana went outside of the room, and called for a doctor. Dr. Kat Diaz came within a few minutes, and luckily she was Letty's doctor.

"Hello, Letty. What's going on?"

"I really need to push." Letty cried/yelled.

"Ok. Don't push. I'm going to check your cervix."

Letty simply nodded, trying to fight the urge to push. Dr. Diaz checked Letty's cervix, and said, "it looks like your at a nine. Has your water broken yet?"

"On my way here, it broke."

"Ok. I think it would be alright if we get this show on the road. I'm gonna get some nurses in here, and then we can start. Ok?"

"Ok. I just want this baby out."

"She'll be out soon."

The doctor stepped out of the room, and gathered 3 nurses, and another doctor. They prepped all of the materials, and the bed. Havana moved over to Letty's side, and a nurse was on the other. The doctor was sitting on a chair, at the end of the bed. Another doctor and a nurse were standing behind the first doctor, and the last nurse was at the warming station.

"Ok, let's see this baby. When you have the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

They waited another minute, and Letty pushed as hard as she could. She pushed for an hour, and still the baby wasn't coming out. Letty was starting to get really tired, but she wanted to see her baby.

"I can't do this anymore." Letty told Havana, tiredly.

"I know, but if you want her out, you have to keep going."

"Ok." Letty began pushing again, but after an hour more, the baby still wasn't coming, and her heart rate was going down.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but we're going to have to perform and emergency C-Section. If we don't, she could die." Dr. Diaz said.

"Just do it, I want her out and safe." Letty said.

"Ok." The doctors and nurses began to rush around, and get prepped to take her to the OR. One nurse put the end of the bed back on, and took the locks off of the wheels. After 5 minutes, they were all set, and began wheeling her to the OR. Havana had to stay in the room, to put on the scrubs. Letty was getting the epidural in the OR, and getting prepped for surgery. After she was prepped, Havana was able to go into the OR. Havana stood by Letty's side, and waited for them to begin.

"Are you ready to meet her?" Havana asked quietly.

"More than ready."

5 minutes later, the room was filled with the cries of a baby girl. The baby was lifted up over the curtain, and shown to Letty.

"She's beautiful." Letty said, with tears streaming down her face. The baby was taken to a small warming bed on the side of the room, and Havana followed her. Letty was stitched up, and the baby was taken out of the room, to be cleaned and swaddled. Letty was wheeled to recovery, and Havana came back with the baby.

"Hey, Let, how're ya feelin'?" Havana said.

"I'm still numb, so I can't hold her." Letty said.

"That's ok. You can still see her." Havana wheeled the cradle over, and showed the baby to Letty.

"She's beautiful."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Yeah. Her name is Rylin-Avery Ana Toretto Ortiz."

"Wow, that's a long name."

"Yeah, I know, but I really like it."

"How do you spell it?"

"R-Y-L-I-N, hyphen, A-V-E-R-Y, A-N-A." Letty spelled.

"You decided to use mom's name."

"Yeah."

"When are you gonna tell Dom that she is here?"

"I'm gonna write a letter once the epidural wares off."

"K."

The epidural wore off a couple hours later, but Letty still wasn't able to hold her. She was, however, able to write a letter to Dom. Havana had taken a picture of Rylin, and Letty was going to attach it to the letter.

(Letter from Letty to Dom)

Hey Dom,

I had the baby today. She's beautiful. I went through an almost 29 hour labor, and I spent 2 of those hours, pushing. After 2 hours of pushing, her heart rate was stating to slow down, and the doctors were forced to perform and emergency C-Section. She was born at 11:28am. She weighed 7 pounds and 7 ounces, and was 19 inches long. She's beautiful. My sister helped me through the whole thing.

So about 4 months ago I drove up to San Francisco, and I ran into my sister, Havana at a coffee shop. I convinced her to move down here with her 2 kids, Parker who's 5, and Sydney who's 3. They've been living at the house. Mia babysits them, when Havana and I are at work.

Mia is turning out be a really good kid, not that she ever wasn't, but still. She says she wants to be a nurse, when she's older.

Anyway, the baby's name is Rylin-Avery Ana Toretto Ortiz. And yes, I put my name last. It's traditional. There's a picture attached the the back of the letter.

I really miss you, and I wish you were here with us. And don't worry, when she's older I'll show her pictures of you, so she knows who you are. I love you so much.

For daddy,

From Letty and Rylin-Avery

(End letter)

Letty had Havana mail the letter. That meant that Letty got some alone time with Rylin.

"Hi baby girl." Letty said softly, as she stroked the baby's check. At the sound of her mother's voice, Rylin-Avery woke up. "I wish I could hold you. Whatever happens, just know that mama loves you, and I always will."

Rylin-Avery started crying, a few minutes later, and Letty didn't know what to do. She tried giving her a pacifier, but Rylin wasn't taking it. She was forced to use the call button, to get a nurse.

"You called?" The nurse said, as she walked into the room.

"She's crying, and I can't pick her up."

"Ok. Let's see what's wrong." The nurse walked over to the cradle and looked at Rylin. "Hey cutie, do you need a diaper change?" The nurse checked her diaper, and sure enough, there was poop in it. The nurse showed Letty how to change her diaper, and swaddle her. Havana came back by then, and started to rock Rylin back and fourth.

"You're so good with her." Letty said.

"I've gotten a lot of practice." Havana said.

"Have you ever thought about having another kid?"

"Uh, maybe when I'm in my early 30s, and married. Right now, I am good with 2."

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll have more?"

"Yeah, I do. Once Dom sees her, he's gonna want a million more, I already know it."

"How many more do you think he'll want, for real?"

"Maybe 3 more. I don't know, we'll see."

"That sounds good."

It had been 5 hours since Havana got back, and Letty was finally able to hold Rylin-Avery. Havana carefully put her in Letty's arms, and told her how to hold Rylin.

"Support her head." Havana said.

"I can't believe I'm a mom." Letty said.

"Well, you are."

Letty let out a few tears, when she looked at her daughter. She loved her so much, and she had just become a mom. After a few minutes of just holding her, Rylin started to fuss, and Havana said she was hungry.

"Uh, I don't know how to breastfeed."

"I'll get a nurse."

Havana stepped out for a second, and came back with a nurse.

"Your sister told me that you need help with breastfeeding, right." The nurse said.

"Yeah. I'm just now able to hold her, I don't know what I'm doing." Letty said.

"Ok. So you are probably gonna want to take off the whole top part of the gown, so that she can latch easily." Letty did as she was told, but she felt really uncomfortable showing her boobs to a complete stranger. "I can tell you're nervous, but don't be."

"Uh, ok."

"So, bring her up to your breast." Letty did so. "See how she automatically opened her mouth? That's how you know she's hungry."

"Ok."

"Put your nipple in her mouth, and tilt her head slightly up." Letty did that, and felt Rylin start to squeeze her nipple.

"Ow, that kinda hurts."

"That's normal. It usually hurts the first time. If it continues to hurt after the first few times, call a nurse. When she's finished, she'll start to push on your breast."

"Ok, thank you."

"You are very welcome." The nurse said as she left.

Rylin finished in about 30 minutes, and Letty pulled her top back up. Letty swaddled Rylin, and placed her back in the cradle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

6 months later...

Rylin-Avery was now 6 months old, and she was a handful. Letty was raising her with the help of Havana and Kaylin. She was so over being a mom. She couldn't stand the late nights and early mornings, or the diaper changes every five seconds, or the ache her boobs got when she hadn't fed in 4 hours. She was so done. She, for the first time in her life, actually wanted to go to school. All she wanted was Dom. She desperately wanted to feel his touch, and more than anything she wanted sex. She was so horny. Sometimes she wouldn't get Rylin when she was crying, because she was masturbating.

Everything in Letty's life was irrelevant to her, including her own daughter. She didn't have the will to exist. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep. She was constantly moody, and always agitated by Rylin's crying. Havana was starting to have to take care of her more, because Letty didn't want to. Kaylin was trying to help Letty, while going to school, and taking care of her own daughter, Gracious. Mia would babysit Parker, Sydney, Gracious, and Rylin at least 3 times a week.

Letty didn't know why she didn't want to be a mom to Rylin. Everything Rylin did irritated Letty. Every time she would cry, whine, poop, laugh, smile, crawl, or move, Letty would get so pissed off. All she wanted to do was sit up in her room all day, and cry, but she couldn't because she had to feed Rylin every 4 hours. Havana, Kaylin, Mia, and even Vince tried to help her as best as they could, but she pushed all of them away. She didn't want help, but she knew she needed it.

One day, when Letty was home alone with Rylin, she was sitting on the couch, staring at the baby that was sitting on the floor. Letty watched her daughter practice crawling, but it didn't bring her joy. Rylin's actions brought her sadness. Every time she looked at her daughter, she saw Dom. When Rylin saw that Letty wasn't paying attention to her, she started crying.

"What the hell do you want?" Letty yelled at the small child. Her yell caused Rylin to cry louder. "Shut up." Letty sat down on the floor, and tried to give Rylin her pacifier, but she wouldn't take it. "Ugh, fine, come here." Letty said as she picked up her daughter. Rylin immediately stopped crying, and buried her head in her mother's chest. "Why do you have to be so cute?" Just as Letty said that, she heard the door open. Havana walked into the living room.

"Hey Letty." Havana said.

"Hey." Letty said.

"Are you and Rylin getting in some bonding time?"

"No. I can't force myself to play with her. Every time I look at her, I see Dom. I only picked her up because she wouldn't stop crying."

"Well, do you want me to take her for a few hours? I have to go pick up Parker and Syd from school, and then I'm taking them out for dinner."

"Yeah, if you could, but take Mia too."

"Alright." Havana said, as she placed Rylin in her car seat, grabbed the diaper bag, and grabbed her own bag. "Bye Let."

"Bye." Letty said as Havana walked out the door.

And then, there was one. When Havana left, Letty didn't move from her place on the couch. She just continued staring at the floor, and she even started to cry. She cried for Dom, she cried for the nonexistent love of her daughter, and she cried for her broken family. She had never really gotten a chance to cry. Like actually cry for solid hours.

After 2 hours of sitting on the couch, crying, she decided to get something to eat. She got up and went to the kitchen. She made herself a measly sandwich, and sat back down on the couch. She ate the sandwich over the span of 30 minutes, and watched some stupid telenovela (Spanish soap opera). Vince had gotten home about an hour later.

"Hey Letty." Vince said.

"Hey V." Letty whispered.

"What's up with you? Where's the baby?"

"Havana took Rylin and Mia out to dinner, and wherever else she wanted to. I've been here by myself for 3 hours." Letty said, slightly louder than her greeting.

"Have you been crying?" Vince said, sitting down next to Letty.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I miss Dom. And I want to love my baby. And I miss my parents, and Dom's parents. I was crying about everything and nothing."

"Can I help at all?"

"Not really. Honestly I just want to try and cuddle with Rylin. And I want to talk to Havana. Can you call her?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Vince said as he walked over to the phone. Vince called Havana, and she said she would be home in 15 minutes. Letty went upstairs, and Vince went back out. Once Havana got back with the kids, she and Letty put them to bed together.

"So, how come Vince called me and not you?" Havana said, as she and Letty laid in Letty's bed. Rylin was in her crib on the other side of the room.

"I didn't want to move." Letty said with a sad smirk.

"Letty, I think you should get counseling."

"I don't want that. I want to figure this out by myself."

"Let, this is about the health of Rylin. When you are doing whatever the hell it is you do, Rylin isn't getting taken care of. Mia or I end up having to raise her. You're her mother. She is gonna start to think I'm her mother, because you never go around her."

"I know, it's just so hard. I can't fucking do this on my own." Letty said as she let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Letty, I was raising Parker on my own for the first year of her life. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I did what I thought was best."

"Did you have your adoptive parents' help?"

"Kinda. My dad was in and out of jail, and my mom was distant. She always seemed not mentally there. I was left to raise myself, and my daughter.

"What about Ricardo?"

"Rico was never around. He has had a few run-ins with the law. I didn't want him around my child, so I basically kicked him out. He would usually sleep at the house about once every 2 weeks. I was doing it on my own."

"It's different. I have hope that Dom will still be there for me when he gets out, but I don't know. Plus, I'm in love with Dom. I have been since I met him. Were you and the kids' dad in love?"

"At first, yes. We had been dating for 3 years, when I found out I was pregnant. He left me, because he didn't want the responsibility of being a dad. That's about when I lost all interest in him."

"I'm just scared that Dom is gonna leave me for a prettier girl. He's always been into the skanks at the races. I don't want him to leave me and his child, for something that isn't worth anything. He's always said family is the most important thing, because that's what his dad said. Right now, all I can do is hope he stays true to his philosophy."

"From the way you've described him, I think he'll never leave you. You two are gonnbe stuck with each other forever."

"I hope so." Just as Letty finished talking, Rylin started crying. Letty got off of the bed and walked over to Rylin's crib. Letty picked Rylin up, and carried her to the bed. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing. What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's hungry."

"Uh, ok." Letty said as she lifted her shirt. She took off her bra, and brought Rylin up to her boob. Rylin hungrily excepted Letty's breast, and began "eating". She ate for 30 minutes and pushed away. Letty took her off and pulled her shirt down. She placed Rylin on her shoulder, and began slowly patting her back. "Is this right?"

"Yep. You're a natural. You just gotta spend more time with her."

"I know. It's just hard." Letty said as she placed Rylin in her lap.

"No one ever said parenting was easy."

"Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mom."

"Don't say that. You will be a great mom, in due time. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Letty laid down on her side, placing Rylin on the bed next to her. Right after she did that, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Then came Mia.

"Hey Mia. Qué pasa?" Havana said. (What's up?)

"Nothing. I just wanted to be with someone. I was lonely." Mia said.

"Siéntense." (Sit.)

"Ok." Mia said as she sat down on the bed. She tried to pick up Rylin, but Letty stopped her.

"Not right now, Mia."

"¿Por qué no?" (Why not?)

"Because she's my baby."

"But you never take care of her. Why do you all of a sudden want to?"

"Mia, this is something you don't understand, and won't for a long time. Times are tough for me right now. Can you just except that?"

"Bien." Mia murmured. (Alright.)

Havana, Letty, and Mia talked for awhile and Letty started to get all of a sudden really emotional. She had an overwhelming urge to cry.

"Mia, can you get out?" Letty whispered.

"Why?"

"Mia, just get out, now." Letty yelled.

"Alright, fine." Mia said as she walked out.

"Letty, why'd you kick her out?" Havana said.

"Vana, can you get out too. I really just want to be alone."

"Ok." Havana said as she walked out.

As soon as Havana walked out, Letty broke down. She started bawling and couldn't stop. The tears kept coming, and she let them. She didn't know what she was crying about, but she didn't care. The crying was cathartic. A few minutes after Letty started crying, Rylin woke up, and started fussing. Letty picked her up, and held her close to her chest. Rylin stopped fussing, and she hugged her daughter tightly. She loved the warmth coming off of Rylin. She loved her daughter.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. If you were wondering, Letty doesn't have postpartum depression, she's just not motherly yet._**

 ** _The next chapter will be Dom's homecoming._**

 ** _I always enjoy feedback.~Marie._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

6 months later... (2000, Letty is 18, Dom is 20, Mia is 14, Vince is 20)

It had been 6 months since Letty finally accepted her motherhood. She had become a much better mother. She had actually been really happy when Rylin started crawling at 7 months, and then started walking at 10 months. She had said her first word at 9 months, and began getting teeth at 8 months. She was eating mostly solid food.

Her first birthday was in 3 days, and luckily Dom would be home in 2. Letty was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to see him, and she couldn't wait for him to meet his daughter.

It was early Monday morning, about 7 am, when Letty woke up. She got ready in under 30 minutes, and got Rylin ready in less than 10. She woke Mia up, and went downstairs to make breakfast. She placed Rylin in her highchair and then started making eggs.

"Mama." Rylin said.

"What baby girl?" Letty said.

"Where daddy?"

"He's gonna be here soon."

"Baba abba bubba boo." Rylin babbled.

"Baby, I don't understand."

"No, no, no, no."

"No what?"

"No!" Rylin yelled.

"Hey, cálmese." (Calm down.)

"Mama."

"You're silly baby girl." Letty cooed.

Rylin continued to babble while Letty finished cooking. Mia came down with Sydney and Parker just as Letty finished making breakfast.

"Hey Mi. Can you help Syd wash her hands?"

"Sure." Mia said, cheerily.

Mia took Parker and Sydney to the sink, and helped them wash her hands, and they washed her own. They sat down at the table, and Letty placed plates in front of each of them, pulled Rylin's highchair closer, and sat down. Parker said grace, and everyone began eating.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Mia said.

"No. I'm not doing online classes today, either. Today we're just gonna worry about picking up Dom. He's set to get out at 11am, so you, Rylin, and I will start driving down there by 9:30, so hurry up."

"Ok." Mia said as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Don't choke."

"Mm k." Mia mumbled.

They finished within 10 minutes, and Letty got her's and Mia's stuff, the diaper bag, and a change of clothes for Dom. She had talked to Vince, and he said he would meet them there.

Letty drove the entire 1 and a half hour drive in peace because both Mia and Rylin had fallen asleep. While she was driving, she had time to think about how much her life would change. She thought about how Dom would react to Rylin. At the thought, she smiled. She was so excited to see Dom's reaction to Rylin.

At the prison/Dom's release...

Letty pulled up in the prison parking lot, and woke up Mia. She instructed Mia to carry Rylin, but not wake her up. Mia did as she was told, and thankfully, Rylin didn't wake up. Letty went inside to see the prison ward team, and told Mia to stay outside, and not let go of Rylin.

"Hello, my name is Leticia Ortiz, I'm here to pick up Dominic Toretto." Letty said, as she walked up to the front desk of the prison.

"Ok, can I just have you fill this out?" The lady said, unenthusiastically.

"Sure." Letty quickly filled these paperwork, and gave it back to the lady.

"He'll be out in approximately 20 minutes."

"Ok, thanks." Letty stood at the desk for 20 minutes, and she decided to go check on Mia. She let the lady know what she was doing, and walked outside.

"Where's Dom?" Mia said, worriedly.

"He hasn't been brought out yet. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm good, but Rylin is getting kinda heavy."

"I'll take her." Letty said as she picked up her daughter.

"Mama." Rylin murmured.

"Mama's here baby."

Rylin rested her head on Letty's shoulder. They waited for 10 more minutes, before Dom finally came out. Letty handed Rylin to Mia, and ran to Dom.

"Dom!" Letty yelled as she rushed into his embrace.

"Let, I missed you so much."

"Well of course you did." Dom chuckled at Letty's comment. Letty let go of Dom, and gave him a huge kiss. He put his arms around her waist, and squeezed her ass. "Not in front of Mia."

"Are you gonna introduce me to our daughter?" Dom asked, excitedly.

Letty turned around to see Mia standing there, with a wide grin on her face.

"Dom, can I have a hug?" Mia asked as she handed Rylin to Letty.

"Come here." Dom said as he opened his arms, and put them around Mia. Their hug lasted about 20 seconds, before Mia let go, and stepped out of the way.

"Daddy!" Rylin squealed. She squirmed in Letty's arms, trying to get to him.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"She's your daughter." Letty said as she handed Rylin over. Dom held Rylin close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. At this sight, Letty started tearing up. She loved the sight of Dom and Rylin. Dom held Rylin in one arm, while he put his other arm around Letty. They walked back to the car, and Mia followed them. At the car, stood Vince.

When Dom saw Vince, he handed Rylin back to Letty, and bro-hugged Vince.

"Hey V."

"Hey Dom, I missed you bro."

"Thanks for taking care of them."

"No problem."

Dom walked back over to Letty, and kissed Rylin on the check, and then Letty on the lips.

"You wanna drive?" Letty said, holding out the keys.

"You really had to ask that question?" Dom said as he took the keys from Letty.

Letty put Rylin in her car seat, while Dom got in the front seat. Mia had decided to ride with Vince, mostly because she wanted to let the small family have alone time.

In the car...

"I can't believe you're finally free. It doesn't feel real." Letty said.

"Well, believe it. Plus it was only 2 years." Dom said.

"Speak for yourself. I spent 10 of those months pregnant, and the other year with a child. I love her, but it was hell."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better."

"Do you want me to barbecue tomorrow for Rylin's birthday?"

"If you want. It's gonna be you, me, Mia, Vince, Havana, Parker, Sydney, Vince's new friends Jesse and Leon, and of course Rylin."

"Ok."

Dom and Letty chatted the rest of the ride home, and the whole time, they were at peace.

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, so I know the timeline is really off because technically Rylin-Avery would already be one, but I don't feel like changing that. I guess Dom got out early because of good behavior. In the story, Letty found out she was pregnant at 15 years and 8 months old. She gave birth at 16 and now she's 17._**

 ** _The next chapter will be them giving Rylin away, to pursue a better life._**

 ** _Ps. Mia is 14 now, and she'll be 15 in F &F 1, in my story._**

 ** _I always enjoy feedback.~Marie._**


End file.
